Cu Chulainn
is a character in the Book of Dragons, Constellation and Immortal Flame who plays a major role in the story. Cu Chulainn is known as Setanta. He is the son of a God named Lug and a mortal. When god Lug was forsaken by the Lawicia due to his betrayal against the gods. Setanta left the lawicia himself when he was 10 and wanders the mortal world. Upon his journey, he met a group of mauraders which has a female leader. Due to the longing to have a child, the leader adopted Setanta. Two years later, the mauraders was annihilated by a troop of Salians. Setanta was left nowhere as fortunately, one of the knight was Scattach whom later took care the young Setanta. Due to Rians call of troop building, Scattach have to go. Setanta was passed by Scattach to Rian and as Rian try to seek a new foster family to Setanta. He came by a blacksmith named Chulann who have a hound that suddenly attacked Rian. Setanta, due to his great agility, grab Rian’s spear and pierced it to the hound’s heart. Chulann later appeared and saw the death of his dog. Chulann said that his dog was his only family, and so, Rian exchanged Setanta for his lost dog. Chulann agreed and thus renamed Setanta to Cu Chulainn, which means “The Hound of Chulann” in Gaelic tongue. But years later, Chulann died due to his old age. His last wish is for Cu Chulainn get his spear he recently made from a Caladbolg, a durable weapon, and his found stone which was the Shard of Hitten. Cu Chulainn wanders as King Sad noted the death of Chulann, he ordered Saint Valentine to take care of Cu Chulainn. As after the Black Lotus Rebellion, Cu Chulainn was trained by Scattach, thus giving name to his beloved spear, Gae Bolg. Unknown by its powers, Gae Bolg has the ability to inflict same damage as the user agonize. 10 years later, Cu Chulainn became known throughout the Sal Kingdom. King Edward sent Cu Chulainn as a leader to an expedition for security of Bahd against the newly found Lotus Kingdom. But upon his journey, Cu Chulainn failed his own team, thus admitting to himself that he has no ability to lead, in saying “I’am truly a dog”. Because of this, he abstained his pride and occurred an unholy stigmata known as “Stigmata of the Prideful”. The stigmata inflicts unhealing wounds throughout his body but he will never die. Due to the stigmata, Cu Chulainn became an infamous ruthless murderer throughout the world. Due to his infamy, he was contacted by the Assassin’s Guild. The guild seek a new leader and they saw Cu Chulainn as the fitted one. Cu Chulainn declines, as he admits that he is no leader but the assassins said that “The one who will lead the guild is not a good leader, but rather a good follower.” Cu Chulainn accept, making him the third leader of the Assassin’s Guild. As a war engulf between the Gods and Mortals known as the Second Ragnarok. Cu Chulainn was approached by Judgment. Putting his talents into more purpose. With the help of Joan of Arc’s help, they convinced Cu Chulainn to join thus there he met Shar Greyrose, whom also an infamous murderer at that time. Cu Chulainn saw himself to Shar, thus he wants to change what Shar is by telling the story of his brother, Siv Valentine. At that time, Shar remembered what she was looking before and thus got interested in Cu Chulainn. At the final war, Cu Chulainn defeated Ares, the one who engulf the Second Ragnarok, but he mistakenly destroyed the Crown of War. Judgment, as his role as a jury, got angry to Cu Chulainn and requested to destroy his beloved his spear. Cu Chulainn gone to battle with Judgment but he lost at the end, resulting of the withdrawal of his spear. Judgment unable to destroy the spear, due one of its components is a Caladbolg. He gave it to Scattach back and later Scattach gave it to Siv. Siv made the spear into his Balyo, Ahura Mazda chained with Gae Bolg and years later, he exchanged it into three Celestial Dragons. But Siv didn’t knew that Cu Chulainn made his spear back. Because Cu Chulainn reunited with his spear, he became infamous again, making Siv feel guilty of his broken promise to Scattach. Siv defeated Cu Chulainn but later it reveals that Cu Chulainn is one of his hunted Arcanites called “The Hanged Man”. Category:Characters Category:Mortals